The Traveller Probably Needs Some Grammar Lessons
Alicia had been in the kitchen for quite a while, and when she left, she didn't say a word, but she looked happy. On the kitchen counter was an assortment of baked goods- cookies, cake, bread, all sorts of things. Alicia stood a ways away, watching the kitchen and waiting to see how everyone reacts.* The Traveller: ( A little girl skips through the hall. Her tiny feet come to a grinding halt when she reaches the kitchen, eyes glinting hungrily at all the confections on the table. Reaching up as high as she can, she grabs largest cookie her hand can grasp and practically inhaling it. Squealing with delight, she makes quick work of taking as much as she can and stuffing it in her pockets, her armor, and even her hair. She freezes when she heard a familiar slippered shuffle. She slowly turns around to face a young brunette with her hands on her hips. ) Woman: Traveller... What did I say about sweets before dinner? Traveller:...to not to...sorry mum. Mom: Very good, now put them back and let the other people have their turn. You can keep one for dessert. ( As the Traveller puts all but one of her cookies back, a tall brunette man slides in. ) Man: Ullo ullo, what's all this? Mom: ( turning to face the man ) It seems we've a cookie monster on our hands. Man: ( grin widening ) aww cookie monsters! LOVE those guys. Most hospitable race I've ever met ooh look cookies! ( He rushes over to the table and sticks five into his mouth, eliciting an annoyed sigh from the woman. ) Alicia Ghast: *Alicia giggled* some father... *she was tempted to go and tell them to leave some for other people, but left it alone.* The Traveller: Woman: Doctor. The Doctor: ( turning around with said cookies stuffed partway in. ) Mmf? ( Silently, she takes four of the cookies out of his mouth and wraps them in a napkin. She then takes his hand and presses the napkin into it. ) The Doctor: ...What? Just having a little snack. Woman: five of them? Before dinner? The Doctor: I'm... bigger on the inside. Woman: ( with a gracious smile ) Yes, but people aren't dear. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia went into the kitchen silently, grabbing a roll and eating it* The Traveller: The Traveller: ( perks up and stands on her toes, resting as much of her chin as she can on the table ) Hello miss! Alicia Ghast: *giggles and smiles wide at her* hello, sweetheart. Did you try one of my cookies? The Traveller: ( She nods fiercely. ) They're REALLY GOOD! How did you make all these? Alicia Ghast: A lot of time and practice... *she sighed, tired* it took hours... but it was something to do, and I'm glad you liked it! The Traveller: The Traveller: That's amazing! You're even gooder- Mom: -''better Traveller: yeah, better than the cookies! '''Alicia Ghast:' *she laughed* well, thank you very much, sweetheart. Obtained From Random Baked Goods Appeared